


The Flower Festival

by SunflowerAro



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Banter, Bonding, Cuddles, Dancing, Fairy!Hyrule, Festivals, Flowers, Fluff, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Minish - Freeform, Minish!Four, Rain, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerAro/pseuds/SunflowerAro
Summary: Four takes Hyrule out to a Minish Flower Festival.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule (Linked Universe)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 116





	The Flower Festival

“How much farther?” Hyrule asked breathlessly as more giggles bubbled in his chest.

“Almost there!” Four said, his words light and teasing.

Hyrule rolled his eyes, but kept his hands covering his vision as Four led him through the forest, hand wrapped around his arm. He stumbled over another rock and huffed loudly, a smile spreading across his face when Four snickered in response. 

A jolt ran up his legs when the soft, damp earth was replaced by sturdy brick abruptly and he let out a squeak of surprise.

“Oops! Sorry, ‘Rule, but you can uncover your eyes, now.” 

Bright giddiness bubbled up in his chest like the after-effects of champagne and he ripped his hands away, bouncing like a child with excitement. 

He inhaled sharply, eyes widening at the village spread out before him. The moonlight cast a silver sheen upon the cosy houses lined up neatly alone the brick paths.

Four took his hand, pulling him back to reality from where he had been gaping in awe. He led him under an archway weaved of pink and orange flowers, their scents perfuming the air. Hyrule’s eyes widened at the mouse-people—Minish, Four had said—that drifted about, feathery tails dusting along the paths. Their chatter went over his head, the words unfamiliar, but soothing all the same. 

Hyrule’s head swivelled around so quickly, he feared he might lose it as he took in every inch of the village. Alleyways twisted like a maze between homes, running off in separate directions and capturing his attention. Stores lined their walls, flowers spilling from windows and tables set up outside. 

“Come on, it’s almost time!” 

Hyrule turned his attention back to Four, picking up the pace as he rushed them through the winding streets. Petals fluttered down from the sky as they moved farther through the town, landing in their hair and forcing Hyrule’s gaze up—he gasped in awe at the dome of magic protecting the little village, a shimmering, golden light watching over them.

Four halted them abruptly, forcing Hyrule’s attention back to the village. His breath caught in his throat as he gazed at the square before him.

 _Flowers._

The soft pinks and fiery oranges covered every surface he could see: they spilled out from gardens, lined the houses of the square and carpeted the ground like a vibrant mosaic. 

“It’s...” The words refused to reach the tip of his tongue, chased away by his awe before he could speak. 

Four grinned. “Come on!” 

He took them into the middle of the town square to where a magnificent fountain lay, more flowers drifting lazily across the water’s surface. Mist sprayed at his face, but Hyrule paid it no mind.

Four began to speak with one of the Minish, their chatter filling Hyrule’s ears. He blinked in confusion when the Minish stepped forward, pressing a gentle kiss to Four’s nose—eliciting a giggle from his friend—before passing over two bundles of flowers. 

Four turned back to Hyrule, a dusting of pink over his cheeks and a pleased smile over his face. “Here.” He passed Hyrule a circlet of pink flowers, placing another orange one in his own hair. 

Hyrule eagerly followed, the vibrant crown settling in his curls without complaint. 

“What was that?” Hyrule asked, gently tapping his nose with a finger. Did Four know the Minish he had spoken to? 

Four’s smile widened, his eyes a gentle maroon as he leaned closer. “It’s a customary greeting! Like this.” 

He stood on the tips of his toes, leaning forward to press a feather-light kiss to Hyrule’s nose. Hyrule blinked in surprise, flinching back. Four laughed at the look on his face, arms wrapping around his stomach as he shook. 

Laughter bloomed in his chest and Hyrule found himself chuckling along, any potential embarrassment whisked away by Four’s easy-going nature.

“You should have seen your face!” Four breathed when his laughter died down. He looked up at Hyrule fondly, mirth sparkling in his kaleidoscope eyes like a galaxy of stars, and Hyrule found his worries melting under his gaze. 

Four’s eyes flicked to behind him before a smile spread across his face, eager and childish, reminding Hyrule of how _young_ they both were, despite their fates. 

“Oh! You _have_ to try this cake.” He held out his palm expectantly.

Hyrule took Four’s hand once more, locking their fingers together as the smith weaved them through the bustling crowd and over to a stand. As Four began to chitter with the stall owner once more, Hyrule fixed his flower crown to sit evenly over his hair.

“Here,” Four said, startling him from where he had been rubbing his thumb over the delicate petals. In his hand, a thick slice of cake. He let go of Hyrule’s hand, tearing the slice in two and passing him one.

Hyrule smiled, taking a tentative bite from the corner. He blinked in surprise when he found that the cake was _crunchy,_ a rich, earthy tang filling his mouth, mingling with the sweetness of berries and sugar.

“It’s good!” 

Four beamed, polishing off his own half in record time while Hyrule watched in awe. “The Minish make _amazing_ walnut cakes.” 

Hyrule nodded his assent, stuffing the rest of the cake into his mouth and almost choking when Four shot him a look of exasperation. 

Four rolled his eyes, his gaze drifting to the glittering dome above them. He inhaled sharply, eyes turning an indigo that burned as bright as the sun. “I want to show you something.” 

“Something _better_ than this?” Hyrule asked, a teasing grin on his face. 

Four shot him a deadpan look, glancing back at the dome momentarily. “It should be late enough by now. You _have_ to see this.”

Excitement filled his stomach like sparkling wine and Hyrule nodded eagerly, taking Four’s hand once more as he led them away from the square. 

Their fingers remained intertwined even as the crowd thinned down to nothing. 

They slipped through the sparkling barrier, the euphony of the village fading behind them as the murmurs of the forest filled their ears. The air thickened with humidity, warm and damp, and the cricket’s song engulfed them as they climbed over a rock, guided only by the light of the moon and the faint glow of Hyrule’s wings.

“There!” Four said, rushing forward towards a crimson mushroom, spots of white freckling it’s skin. 

“Do you mind?” Four asked, gesturing upwards. 

Hyrule blinked, nodding as understanding dawned on him. “Sure, let me just...”

He wrapped his arms around Four tightly, testing his wings—Hylia, he hoped he could carry the two of them. 

“Here we go,” he muttered, smiling faintly when Four nodded and tightened his hold around his neck.

He winced at the extra weight when his wings strained and his back ached, thanking the Goddess that Four was so slight. They landed roughly on the plush head of the mushroom regardless, Hyrule stumbling as his wings gave out. 

“Shoot, are you okay?” 

Hyrule nodded, sitting up with a grimace. Four smiled down apologetically, offering hind a hand. He took it gratefully, standing and brushing himself off.

“Look, it’s just—” Four’s voice cut off as he gestured to the sky—the _cloudy_ sky. “It was clear when we left!” Four said with a huff, crossing his arms petulantly.

Hyrule chuckled, patting Four on the shoulder. 

“Sorry. I made you fly up here for nothing.”

Hyrule shook his head. “It’s not nothing. We’ve got a lovely view of the forest from here, just look.” He waved his arm in a wide arc.

Four’s eyes drifted away from his, lingering upon the clusters of fireflies lazily floating by, on the streaks of silver moonlight stubbornly piercing through the curtain of clouds above, casting a glittering sheen over the forest.

“Besides, it’s nice out.”

Four smiled, shoulders relaxing at Hyrule’s easy admission. 

“This is one of my favourite places to come when I’d visit the village. We— _I_ would sit here for hours enjoying only my own company.” 

Hyrule hummed, closing his eyes and taking in the damp, earthy scent of the forest around them. “Sounds peaceful.”

“It was. I—”

Four yelped and Hyrule’s eyes snapped open in alarm. 

“We need to get down. _Now._ ”

A gentle patter built up around them, steadily growing louder as they slid down softly. Four grabbed his hand and pulled him under the shelter of the mushroom as the clouds above them unleashed their wrath upon the earth. 

Hyrule sighed in relief, reaching up to fix his crown when he found his head bare. He looked around, eyes wide with panic, but it had vanished, washed away by the rain.

“What’s wrong?” Four asked, grabbing his arms to still his frantic searching.

Hyrule’s face fell and he looked away. “I lost my crown. You were so excited about it and I...”

Four snorted, waving him off quickly. “‘Rule, it’s fine. There are more traditions surrounding today, actually.” Four places a hand to his chin in thought. 

“Oh! There’s always a midnight dance, but we can’t get back right now.”

Hyrule blinked, heat rushing to his cheeks. “You want to dance?”

“Yeah! It’s always so much fun,” Four said brightly, his eyes sparkling with excitement. 

Hyrule shuffled nervously, looking away from his eyes. “But...I’m horrible at dancing.”

Four laughed, waving his concerns away. “That’s okay! So am I.” 

Hyrule turned back to him as his nerves seeped away with Four’s nonchalance. “Don’t you do it every year?” 

“Well, yes. It’s more about having fun, rather than being good at it. Besides, no one else is here to watch.”

Hyrule rolled his eyes with a nod. “Fine, you’ve won me over.” 

Four’s eyes sparkled with excitement and he grabbed Hyrule’s hands. “Let the rain guide us, then.” 

He placed a hand around Hyrule’s shoulder blade, the other reaching out to lock fingers with his. Hyrule rolled his eyes, resting his hand over Four’s shoulder.

“Okay, what now?” 

“It’s simple. Back with your right leg first, then forward with your left. You _can’t_ mess it up.”

Hyrule bit back words of how he most certainly could when Four shot him a look, nodding quickly. 

“Great!” Four said brightly, earning a snicker from Hyrule. “Now, you just.” Four stepped forward with his left foot, nudging Hyrule’s right backwards. Hyrule shut his mouth, determined to copy the movements.

“And forward,” Four murmured, pulling him forward and stepping backwards himself. “Small steps, okay? That’s it.” 

Hyrule nodded, following along when Four started them over. “I think I’m getting it!”

“You’re doing great,” Four agreed. “Step back.”

Hyrule did as he was told. “I think this is the first time I’ve danced without—” he yelped when he stepped with the wrong foot, stumbling backwards and dragging Four down with him. 

“Ow,” Hyrule groaned, wings twitching—not broken, thank Hylia.

Four began shaking on his chest and Hyrule looked up worriedly. His face went bright red when Four let out a bark of laughter, rolling off of him and covering his face as his snorting filled the air.

“Shut up!” Hyrule whined, crossing his arms petulantly and scowling at the webbing of the mushroom above them. He found himself chuckling regardless of his embarrassment, Four’s laughter contagious. 

Their laughter tapered off eventually and Four turned back to Hyrule, eyes bright with mirth. “You jinxed yourself, ‘Rule. You were doing so well, too.” He shook his head, another chuckle leaving him. 

Hyrule pouted. “I told you: I can’t dance.” 

Four hummed in agreement, gesturing for Hyrule to follow him as he moved to sit back against the stem of the mushroom. “I think you’ve proved your point. And I thought _I_ was bad.”

Hyrule rolled his eyes, leaning back to watch as water dropped down from the edges of the mushroom’s cap. 

“I don’t think we’ll be able to make it back tonight,” Four murmured, leaning into his side as they watched the rain together. 

Hyrule hummed in agreement, resting his head over Four’s. “Not with the rain like this. They’ll be fine without us for one night.”

Four yawned, nodding minutely in agreement. “Thanks for coming with me today.”

Hyrule smiled, reaching down to link their fingers together once more. “Of course. I haven’t had this much fun in months.”

Four sighed in content, eyes slipping shut. Hyrule found his own drowsiness weighing him down as the faint patter of rain and the company of a trusted friend lulled them to sleep.

“Night, ‘Rule.”

“Sleep well, Four.”

“Love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hyrule couldn't see the stars in the sky, but he saw them within his friends eyes...  
> I have to thank my wonderful friend, cheesebun, for inspiring this (and crying with me) I love you my sweet Rain Sleep Buddy!!
> 
> My wonderful friend, Kay, did fanart!! Go check them out:  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CFSohvLFABG/?igshid=5uj9kf2vcwek


End file.
